The Watching Witch PJATO FANFIC
by mybu
Summary: A summer with th gang. Fun, mimiquests, excitement, love, humor. Thalico and Percebeth. Review please
1. Ch1: An Awesome Beginning

**The Watching Witch**

**By: Mybu**

**Alright, I'm not sure what to say. I'm new to this site and have never written a fanfic before. I hope you enjoy **_**The Watching Witch**_**. I could use lots of r&r's (read and reviews). It helps a ton. So…. here you go….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and I am not Rick Rioden. I DO own the storyline/plot though.**

**Chapter One:** An Awesome Beginning

I stretched my arms and grinned. I had finally made it through an entire school year. It felt great. My Mom was so proud. We decided to blow a little of our money we had gotten from Paul Blowfis (I should say Dad by now, but it just feels too awkward).

As a celebration, my Mom let me pick a place to vacation. I had it pictured in my head as soon as she said the "v" word. The Montauk Cabin. Just us and a few friends. I must've blushed when I listed Annabeth's name as one of the people to come. My Mom just playfully nudged my shoulder and winked. I can't hide much from her.

So, with only a few waivers signed by Annabeth to her mother (including the **No Physical Contact with That Jackson Boy** waiver, which I was sure we were going to break anyway) we were off.

We borrowed Paul's minivan because we had to fit quite a few people. These people were my best friends. I kept reciting their names in my head like a countdown the last few days of school. Mom, Me, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia. I was sure without the list I would have managed to get kicked out of school. But, I pulled my act together long enough for the torture (a.k.a. school) to end.

Anyway, it was really humid in the car (thanks to Thailia's arrows snapping off in the air-conditioning). It was a fun ride though.

We sang all the annoying bus songs, and Grover even played a few songs on his reed pipes. My Mom was cool with it too, which was the best part.

Eventually, we arrived. I rolled down my window to smell the salty air, and I gasped. It wasn't our small cabin in the lot anymore.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Comment either way. Please. Did it seem forced/pushed, or overdone? Next chapter coming up soon. **


	2. Ch2: I Get My House Redone

**WOO! Three comments and five story Alerts. (And no story is complete without a Friendly Flamer (who has helped me a lot). Keep it up guys. I would like 5 reviews before the next Chapter please. So....here goes…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and I am not Rick Rioden. I DO own the storyline/plot though.**

**Chapter Two: I Get My House Redone**

My breath caught in my throat. My Mom stepped out of the driver's side. Her eyes grew into reflective bowls, and I could tell she was as astonished as I was. Nico was about ready to rip the door off its hinges. Instead, he pushed the 'back' button on the automatic door, and it slowly slid…well…back. I saw this from the corner of my eye. My vision was still captivated on the sight before me.

Facing me arose a building that's pure awesomeness could never be replicated. It was no longer a simple, few roomed cabin. The shack had morphed into a palace of sorts.

Two grand, symmetrical towers grew into the sky. Perched upon their slanted roofs were two curious, yet knowing owl statues. Connecting the two pillars was an expanse of rooms, made of a cool gray stone. Spread about on the roofs of these rooms attentively sat stone cupids. Their cherub faces pointed downward, to a low, wooden door, with a silver doorknocker. Imprinted in the center of the intricate entranceway was a golden lightening bolt, crossed with a shimmering green trident. It symbolized Poseidon and Lord Zeus working in cooperation. The Gods.

Only they could create such a place. My eyes were overwhelmed with the majesty and grander of it. Nico summed up all of our thoughts in one word: "Duuude!"

"Perrrcy… I thought you said the cabin was _small_," Grover whined. My friend's heads swiveled toward me. The whirl of blond made me feel especially guilty. Their heads nodded vigorously with his comment.

I stammered, "I…I had no idea…" my voice trailed off.

Luckily, one can always count on friends for help breaking the silence. "Hey, I'm starved. Do you have any enchiladas in this place? C'mon, with cheese-fries?" questioned Grover.

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer (later I did thank him for saving me).

I just walked up to the door. And knocked.

**A/N: So, how was it? I tried to change up the style, and make it a little more original. The few sentence fragments are intended. Please review. Remember the magic number: 5 (feel free to go over that). Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if it was better or worse than the previous chapter.**


End file.
